1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved shopping cart handle attachment which prevents axial rotation of the tubular handle member.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is desirable to provide an attachment for the elongated tubular handle of the shopping cart whereby to prevent axial rotation thereof. With the advent of new uses of the handle to display advertising material, such as the name of the store where the shopping cart is used and to further identify the owner of the shopping cart, it is desirable that the handle not be rotatable whereby to displace and conceal this information which is usually provided in a small strip form which is usually located under a transparent sleeve provided over the handle member. Furthermore, it is now becoming customary to install locking devices on these handles whereby to interlock shopping carts when they are nested together in a group. These locking devices are usually interlocked with one another via a chain link associated with each lock and the handle is thus subjected to heavy torsion loads when a series of nested carts interconnected to one another are pulled. This load is transferred on the handle member via the lock device causing the handle to rotate axially and thus rendering the locking device inoperable and further rotating or displacing the position of the advertisement strip making it illegible.